Do Something Crazy Tonight
by stardustkr7
Summary: Prompt: Bette and Barbara are out clubbing but Barbara feels a familiar hand on the small of her back. "She hadn't really meant for it to get to this point, but she definitely did not want it to stop." Jason/Babs


**A/N**: I'm calling this YJ universe but in the vague future and not connected to my other works. This was a tumblr prompt. One-shot, not continuing it. Enjoy!

But damn, if I don't love writing Bette! xD

* * *

Barbara was beginning to question her life choices as she stood by a table, observing her blonde friend grind against a sweaty stranger who looked about ten years older than her.

Yet Bette had insisted she owed her a night out at the hippest club in Gotham so the redhead grudgingly agreed. They always tended to have a lot of fun together, mostly because Bette was the crazy friend. Thus, Barbara found herself in heels, a miniskirt, and a blindingly shimmery top she borrowed from her way more stylish friend, not to mention the gobs of eyeliner and lipstick on her face.

The first hour or so had been fun. They skipped straight to the front of the line at the club. It helped that Bette always walked with that attitude like she owned the place. She even managed to rope a guy at the bar to buy them both their first drinks.

"Trust me, I never pay for drinks," she said loftily, handing her a vodka cranberry.

The club played a decent selection of music, plenty of pop and rock, some dance techno when the DJ thought he could get away with it. The dance floor was crowded but they managed to weave through the masses and find some empty space.

They danced mostly with each other, Barbara surreptitiously observing what everyone else was doing and trying to imitate. She didn't exactly go dancing a lot; clubbing was a night time activity that typically cut in to her night job.

Way too many guys were touching her though and it took all of her self-restraint not to throw the next one to come up behind her over her shoulder. Bette didn't seem to mind the attention.

"You okay?" Barbara shouted over the music at her friend who nodded and smiled. "I'm going to get some air!" She motioned to the edge of the dance floor where the bar was and Bette nodded and waved.

Barbara sighed, deciding not to go too far just in case her friend needed assistance, and pushed her way back through the crowd.

Somehow the music didn't seem quite so earsplitting as she stepped over to the bar area. She asked for a glass of water and settled at one of the tall tables to keep an eye on the wild blonde.

A hand touched the small of her back. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to tell the man to fuck off when she recognized the tall, lean frame and roguish smirk.

"Fancy meeting you here, Barbie."

"Jason?" she said blankly.

He was dressed in a black button down with the sleeves rolled up and the top couple buttons undone. And his hand was very much still on her lower back.

"I didn't think this was really your scene," she said stupidly, still trying to process that Jason Todd was standing before her. And ignoring the part of her mind that focused on how good he looked.

"Didn't think it was yours either," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"My friend Bette dragged me out," she said, glancing at her friend who had surprisingly moved on to a different guy.

"I'm glad you warned me that's your friend. Now I won't make a move on her."

Barbara rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder playfully. _Shit, am I flirting with Jason Todd?_

"Hey, let me buy you a drink," he said suddenly, the smile looking genuine.

"Sure, I'd love one."

_Shit, I am definitely flirting with Jason Todd_.

"What will it be?"

"Whiskey and coke," she said with a smirk.

"Coming right up." His hand pressed into her back slightly before he walked off to the bar.

"Oh my god, who's the hottie buying you a drink?"

Barbara startled at Bette's voice. "Oh, uh, actually I kind of already know him … it's kind of a long story," she said awkwardly.

"Um, well, he's gorgeous. Check out his ass," said Bette appreciatively.

She couldn't help herself; her eyes traveled of their own accord, roaming over his muscular shoulders and down to his very nicely fitting jeans. Was he facing away from them on purpose to show off that fantastic backside?

"It's not like that, Bette … he's, uh, a friend…"

"Uh huh. Listen, don't worry about leaving if you want to go home with him. I can get a cab home on my own."

"Bette! I'm not going home with him!" she hissed.

Bette just smiled knowingly as Jason arrived back at the table with two drinks.

"Hi, my name is Bette," she said, reaching out a hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, Bette. I'm Jason." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Barbara tried very hard not to roll her eyes again.

Bette giggled and whispered in her ear, "Do him! I dare you to do something crazy tonight, Barb." She gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before excusing herself from the table.

Barbara took a large gulp of her drink, hoping it was dark enough in the bar that her blush wasn't visible.

Jason was standing very close to her, presumably so they didn't have to shout too much to hear each other over the music. But now his hand was at her waist again, just barely applying pressure. When she looked over at him, her eyes were drawn to those undone buttons of his shirt and the bit of tanned skin visible beneath.

"So have you been?" she asked, mentally cringing at how lame it sounded.

Luckily he played along. "Good. Been good."

"Well. You've been well," she corrected automatically, then quickly hid her embarrassment behind her glass. _This must be why I'm single all the time …_

Jason laughed. "You know you look amazing, Barbara," he said, smirking.

"Thanks," she said, biting her lip. Bette's words echoed in her mind. _Do something crazy tonight…_ "You want to dance?"

"Yeah."

* * *

She hadn't really meant for it to get to this point, but she definitely did not want it to stop.

Jason had bought her a couple more drinks throughout the night and they danced a little closer with each whiskey coke she downed. Somehow though, now her back was against a wall and Jason had a hand up her skirt and his lips on her neck. And Barbara encouraged him by threading her hand in his hair and tilting her head to give him better access.

"Let's get out of here," he said in her ear, making her shiver a little.

They really would have to either leave or stop soon before they were kicked out for indecency or something.

Over his shoulder, she spotted a flash of blonde hair.

"Hold that thought. Just, stay right here. I promise I'll be right back," she said quickly, edging out from the wall and hurrying off before she lost sight of her friend. She grabbed Bette by the wrist and dragged her into the ladies room.

"You and Jason seem to be having fun," Bette said brightly once they were in the somewhat quieter room.

"This is all your fault," said Barbara accusingly.

"What is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to the mirror.

"You … you put the idea in my mind that Jason Todd is attractive and now I seem to think he's attractive!" she ranted. "He's sexy and a good dancer and smells really good!"

Bette pouted at her reflection, fixing her lipstick. "I made a valid observation that you obviously agree with. Just take him home already. I'm sure everyone is tired of watching your barely restrained make out session."

"I can't take him home!"

"Yes, you can. And I think you need it. A good orgasm might dislodge that stick up your-"

"Bette! You don't get it, I know him! He was like … I can't want to sleep with Jason!" she hissed, moving aside to let another woman wash her hands.

"So you do want to fuck him," said Bette smirking. "Look, it's great that you already know him. Now you aren't taking home a random stranger. I know that's not your thing. And it's just sex. You don't have to like, date him or anything."

Barbara groaned. _Yes, but it might make our work relationship awkward …_

"Do you want to do it? Honestly?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I so want to do it …"

"Here, sweetie, you're all smudged," said Bette kindly, dabbing around her mouth with a tissue as she continued her pep talk. "You're going to go out there and take him back to your place. You'll be more comfortable and you won't have to do a walk of shame. Then you're going to fuck like bunnies then wake up tomorrow with no regrets. Understand?"

"Yes," said Barbara, slightly amused.

"Atta girl," she said, handing her a mint and tipping the bathroom attendant as they made their way to the door.

"Thanks, Bette."

"What are girlfriends for? Make sure he understands you want at least three …" Her voice was getting drowned out by the pulsing music as they left the room. Barbara rolled her eyes, getting the gist of what she was saying.

"What about you?" she shouted.

"I have a few options. Don't worry about me, go have fun!" Bette gave her a little shove before disappearing into the crowd.

Barbara squared her shoulders and took off to find Jason. Fortunately, he had done as she asked and lingered by the stretch of wall she had left him at, looking unsure. She confidently walked right up to him, miraculously not tripping in her high heels, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thought for a minute you ditched me," he confessed when she released him.

"You're coming home with me tonight," she told him.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Jason, I cannot ride a motorcycle in heels and a miniskirt!"

"Sure you can, just hold on. It's only a few blocks right?" He patted the seat behind him with a smirk that made her want to do things.

This was way more work than Bette had predicted in her pep talk. Trying to maintain a little dignity as she swung a leg over the bike, Barbara settled behind him, hoping her skirt wasn't riding up too much. She wished Bette would have let her wear tights or leggings.

Jason started the bike; the motor's vibrations rumbled under her, between her legs, making her moan into his back.

"Which way, Barbie?"

"Um, left, then take the fifth right, go a ways and it's the big brick one on the left," she said as he pulled away from the curb and sped off down the street.

The cool night air did wonders for her nerves but the vibrating seemed to hit her just right and his body was warm in her embrace. Her hands were splayed on his abdomen, clutching at the rippling muscles.

She half expected one of them (mostly her) to chicken out by the time they reached her building. But as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, he had her against the wall and was kissing her fiercely as they waited for her floor. And she was eagerly kissing back.

The elevator dinged softly. Barbara grabbed his hand, giggling, and pulled him down the hallway to her door. She fumbled with the keys, getting distracted by his mouth on her neck again.

"Jay," she moaned, finally getting the door open and pulling him inside the small apartment.

As soon as the door shut, she was in his arms, mouths pressed together heatedly and hands pulling at clothing. They shed pieces as they maneuvered to her bedroom and fell onto her bed.

"Fuck, Barbara, you're so beautiful," he mumbled, lips trailing down to her breasts. She arched into his mouth with a soft whimper. His mouth traveled lower.

* * *

Barbara lay on her stomach, hand propping up her head and watching him. His eyes were closed but a small smile played on his lips. _Mmm, those lips …_

"You're staring," he said softly.

"No I'm not."

"I can feel your eyes objectifying me."

He opened his eyes, those clear, crystal blue eyes. Had they always been so deep? He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, then met her lips, his hand stroking along her back.

"Okay, I admit, I was impressed," she said, smirking slightly when he pulled away.

"Yeah you were." Typical Jason smugness. It was suddenly very endearing.

"I hope you saved a few tricks."

"For next time?"

"Or tomorrow …"

They stared at each other nervously.

"I didn't mean to assume … we don't have to talk about this right now," he said shyly.

"I … I want to do this again," she said sincerely. "If you wanted to, that is …"

Jason nodded quickly. "Yeah, definitely."

"Good." She put her head down on the pillow and moved a little closer, intent on falling asleep.


End file.
